La Cosa Nostra: Omertà
by Hane Millefiore
Summary: La Cosa Nostra es la más grande organización del crimen organizado; ellos se rigen por un estricto código de honor & se encargan de eliminar a cualquiera que se atreva de ir en contra de las tradiciones de la famiglia. Omertà, es la Ley del silencio; jamás mencionarás nada de la mafia a personas ajenas a la famiglia. Tsuna ha roto las reglas… más de una vez.


Ciao~

Un nuevo proyecto que nació en mi cabeza, junto al regreso de mi Musa~ Hacía meses que no escribía nada, incluso llegué a estar en un hiatus hasta nuevo aviso, pero parece que Apolo se reconcilió conmigo y permitió que las musas volvieran a mí. Sé que debería estar actualizando mi fandom de Hp pero ya me pongo a ello, primero tenía que sacar esto de mi cabeza x3

**Advertencias**: Si no has leído el último arco, hay un pequeño spoiler más adelante.

La historia se sitúa, diez años en el futuro. No diré mucho más, quiero que todo sea sorpresa~ No les entretengo y los dejo leer.

.

.

.

**_© Akira Amano_**

**La Cosa Nostra: Omertà.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Viernes, 29 de Agosto; 6:00 am – Italia.**

_Un día más_. El reloj despertador sonó tan puntual como siempre e interrumpió los sueños del joven que preferiría seguir durmiendo un poco más, que enfrentarse al estresante día a día. Pero eso no sería posible aunque quisiera, porque de inmediato, una sirvienta entró en la oscura habitación y corrió las cortinas; permitiendo que la luz del sol iluminara la estancia y lastimara sus ojos.

— Anabella, es viernes _¡per favore!_ – gruñó el joven cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas y como plus, la almohada – Quiero dormir un par de horas más.

La joven sirvienta suspiró ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a ella lidiar con el Amo todas las mañanas? La próxima vez, sería Elena quien lidiara con el perezoso Señor de la casa. Sin decir nada, la joven apagó el reloj que aún seguía haciendo escándalo y el silencio reinó; bajo las sábanas, Tsuna sonrió triunfante y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño perdido, antes de que una _fuerza extraña_ lo arrojara fuera de la cama con una facilidad pasmosa.

— El desayuno será servido en una hora; por favor, no llegue tarde — La amenaza implícita quedó flotando en el aire y con una sonrisa, Anabella se marchó dejando al pobre Tsuna tirado en el suelo, con un dolor punzante allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Neo Primo Vongola, Jefe de la familia más poderosa de toda Italia… No, de toda la mafia, lloriqueó derrotado.

_Patético. Dame-Tsuna, siempre será Dame-Tsuna._

Exactamente una hora después, tal como había predicho Anabella, el desayuno se servía a la escandalosa _famiglia Vongola_. Tsuna ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha se sentaba su madre, Nana, seguida de Lambo e I-pin; a su izquierda se sentaba Hayato, Chrome y Yamamoto; solo faltaba Reborn. Y mientras el Hitman hacía su aparición, las sirvientas pusieron a la mesa la gran variedad de _brioche, cornetto, toast, tramezzino y panino. _

Antes de que Lambo empezara a pelear el _brioche _alegando que todo le pertenecía e I-pin empezara a llevarle la contraria, una sirvienta se acercó al castaño con la correspondencia en una bandeja de plata.

— No peleen, hay suficiente _brioche_ para todos – replicó Tsuna, ahogando un bostezo, ni la ducha de agua helada había servido para espantar todo el sueño. Tomó las cartas que le eran entregadas y agradeció a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién ha escrito, Tsu-kun? – preguntó Nana — ¿Papá envió alguna carta?

Reprimiendo un bufido, Tsuna le entregó a su madre una carta que, efectivamente, había escrito Iemitsu; por su parte, él no quería saber nada de ese hombre.

— Oh, también hemos recibido una carta de Onii-san.

— ¿El cabeza de Césped? – Tsuna asintió sonriendo, abriendo la carta — ¿Qué dice?

— Están en Venezuela, en una isla llamada Margarita, en el Caribe. – como prueba, una fotografía había sido enviada junto a la carta. En ella se apreciaba al Guardián del Sol junto a su recién desposada Hana Kurokawa, ahora Sasagawa, en una playa paradisiaca saludando hacia la cámara.

— Hacen tan linda pareja ¿Ne, Tsu-kun? – canturreó Nana, admirando la fotografía con la mirada ilusionada — Yo quisiera ir a Margarita con papá en una segunda luna de miel ¡Sería tan romántico!

A todos les cayó una gotita de sudor en la sien y Tsuna no quiso opinar nada, aunque quizás, podría concederle ese deseo a su madre después de todo.

— Are… ¿Reborn no ha despertado? – preguntó el castaño a una de las sirvientas, desde que iniciara el desayuno, el hitman no se había presentado y su lugar seguía vacío. — ¡Hiii! ¡Reborn!

Como si hubieran invocado al mismísimo demonio, Reborn se presentó golpeando a su ex alumno en la cabeza, tal cual era costumbre. Ni siquiera la hyper intuición Vongola podía salvarlo del sadismo cruel de su antiguo tutor.

— Que desperdicio – El asesino a sueldo chasqueó la lengua al ver como un _panino _se había desecho al estamparse con la frente de su dame-alumno y una rebanada de tomate resbalaba por el rostro del castaño, provocando una cínica sonrisa en el ex arcobaleno. — _Ciaossu_

— ¡Reborn, eso dolió! – replicó el castaño limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta de tela suave. El asesino solo sonrió de nuevo y tomó asiento, agradeciendo el café que una sirvienta le ofrecía. Tsuna bufó — ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que no llegarías a desayunar.

— Un niño como yo que está en crecimiento, no debe saltarse las comidas – replicó en tono inocente.

— Tú no eres un niño… - Por supuesto que fue ignorado por el Hitman. Y a todos les cayó una gotita de sudor en la sien, otra vez.

Reborn, el asesino a sueldo número uno, ex arcobaleno y antiguo tutor del Neo Primo Vongola, luego de que la maldición que pesaba sobre él y sus compañeros se rompiera, ninguno obtuvo su cuerpo originar, sino, que el tiempo empezaría a transcurrirles de manera normal y crecerían como cualquier persona. Por eso Reborn parecía un niño ordinario de _diez años._

— Voy a entrar a la primaria de Namimori, _Dame-papà_ – tan tranquilo él, el pobre Tsuna en cambio, se ahogó con su café.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué está diciendo, Reborn-san? ¿La primaria de Namimori? – Hayato lo miró incrédulo.

— Ahora que soy un niño, debo ir a la escuela ¿Verdad, _mamma_?

— Por supuesto que sí, Reborn-kun tiene razón ¡Él debe ir a la escuela!

— _Mi mamá es tan inocente…_ – suspiró el castaño con derrota, observando a su madre abrazar al "menor" con tanta efusividad que era sorprendente como Reborn podía estar como si nada.

— Suena divertido; extraño Namimori – comentó el guardián de la lluvia que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento — Pero ¿por qué no estudiar aquí, chiquitín?

— ¡Eso! Si tanto – _deseas torturar niños inocentes_ – estudiar, puedes hacerlo en cualquier primaria de Italia. No hay que viajar tan lejos par…

— Estudiaré en Namimori.

El aura depresiva calló sobre Tsuna, derrotado de nuevo por un _niño de diez años._

— Bien, supongo que puedes entrar el próximo año… - suspiró.

— No. Las clases empiezan éste lunes, Dame-papà.

— ¡Hiii! ¡¿Qué?! R-Reborn… no podemos hacer todo el papeleo de las inscripciones hoy ¡Es viernes! – su amado viernes, día donde se supone no debía hacer gran cosa y menos antes de las ocho de la mañana.

Pero Reborn había dicho que quería estudiar en Namimori, éste semestre. Era viernes, el reloj marcaba las siete con cuarenta y dos minutos y Tsuna ya tenía dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

.

**Sábado, 30 de agosto; 10:15 am – Japón.**

_Años_. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que estuvo en Japón y Namimori no había cambiado nada; las mismas calles, las mismas tiendas, incluso las mismas personas.

La escuela tampoco había cambiado. Era exactamente como la recordaba, el edificio principal con el reloj enmarcado que anunciaba la hora de la mañana y que el lunes, sería testigo del ingreso de los nuevos alumnos en el instituto Nami-chuu.

— Dame-papà ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? La escuela primaria es por aquí– señaló el ex arcobaleno.

— Lo siento, me distraje – se disculpó el castaño con una sonrisa que al hitman se le antojó calificarla de idiota. — ¿De verdad crees que la directora nos reciba? Es sábado además, el proceso de admisión debe haber terminado hace semanas…

— Descuida, dame-papà. Está todo arreglado – sonrió el hitman y eso era lo que más le preocupaba al Don Vongola, conociendo el sadismo de Reborn, estaba preocupado por la pobre Directora.

La primaria de Namimori era muy diferente a su homólogo de secundaria. No había ningún edificio alto que diera la bienvenida a los alumnos, pues todo el complejo educativo era, por decirlo de alguna manera, de un único nivel. No había segundos pisos ni escaleras peligrosas en un lugar lleno de niños revoltosos.

Pero lo más sorprendente para el castaño, fue encontrarse a esa persona que los recibió.

— ¡_Ohayōgozaimasu_, Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun!

— _Ciaossu._

— ¡¿Ky-Kyoko-chan?!

— Me alegro mucho de verte, Tsuna

— Kyoko-chan… ¿Tú eres la Directora? – ella sólo asintió. Diez años atrás, se habría desmayado de la impresión, pero ahora sólo el tic en su ceja delataba el estado alterado y confundido del castaño. Aun así, maldijo a Reborn internamente.

La directora, Kyoko-chan (Tsuna aún no asimilaba el concepto y se preguntaba cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que hablaron) los guió por los pasillos de la escuela primaria que dirigía, enseñándole cada aula y espacios de recreación, el parque de juegos, el gimnasio, la sala de profesores y por último los llevó a su despacho donde le extendió un documento a Tsuna.

— Sólo tienes que firmar y Reborn-kun estará oficialmente inscrito en nuestra planilla estudiantil – explicó sonriendo, sentada detrás de su escritorio luciendo mucho mayor que el propio Tsuna que apenas entendía nada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Así de fácil? Creía que el proceso de admisión había terminado… - murmuró con el papel en sus manos, sin firmarlo aún.

— Así es, pero Reborn-kun me llamó el otro día; dijo que quería ingresar a la primaria así que lo acepté como un favor a Reborn-kun y Tsuna-kun – sonrió aún más si era posible – Como educadora y directora de un plantel educativo, no puedo darle la espalda a ningún niño que quiera iniciar sus estudios – culminó guiñándole el ojo de forma cómplice al Hitman que tan relajado esperaba que Tsuna firmara por fin.

— Sí, bueno… Muchas gracias, Kyoko-chan – murmuró aún sin entenderlo del todo. Seguro era otro capricho de Reborn - ¿Are? ¿Reborn Piegarsi? ¿Qué clase de apellido es éste, Reborn?

— Tú solo firma, Dame-papà – sonrió el niño con autosuficiencia y un brillo de advertencia en la mirada, Tsuna no tuvo más opción que firmar.

— Muy bien ¡Bienvenido a la escuela primaria de Namimori, Reborn-kun!

— _Grazie mille, Direttore._

— Aquí está el horario de clases y la lista de útiles escolares. Las clases empiezan a las ocho en punto.

— Entendido… Etto, Kyoko-chan ¿Nos acompañas a hacer las compras? Como mañana es domingo, quizás algunas tiendas no abran; también podemos ir a almorzar ¿Te parece?

— _Arigato_, Tsuna-kun… Pero como verás, las clases ya van a empezar y aún tengo mucho que hacer – suspiró la mujer – _Gomen ne_.

— Entiendo, Kyoko-chan. No te preocupes – le sonrió siendo guiados de nuevo hacia la salida, donde se despidieron de la castaña.

— ¿Ahora qué, Dame-papà? ¿Iremos a la librería?

— Sí, pero primero iremos a comer – comentó observando el reloj en su muñeca que marcaba las doce con treinta y dos minutos de la tarde, disimulando que su estómago acababa de reclamar por alimento. — Le enviaré un mensaje a los chicos para que nos encontremos en una hora en el centro comercial y hacer las compras.

Sin más, entraron en el primer restaurante que encontraron. El paladar de Tsuna extrañaba en demasía la comida oriental, en especial el sushi. Porque no es lo mismo comerlo en un restaurante japonés, en el mismo Japón, que pedirlo a domicilio o comprarlo en cualquier restaurante de Italia. Sencillamente, no era lo mismo, el sabor, la textura, jamás sería igual.

Luego de aquel delicioso – y nostálgico– almuerzo, Tsuna caminaba unos pasos detrás de Reborn, rumbo al centro comercial. Observando su infantil figura, se sorprendía de cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo y como al asesino parecía no importarle. Había sido adulto, niño, adulto de nuevo y ahora una persona "normal" dentro de lo que cabe en el significado, creciendo como cualquier niño…

— …_Aunque no es un niño. A todas estas ¿Qué edad tiene Reborn? – _divagando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que el niño asesino se había detenido y chocó de lleno con su espalda — ¡Hii! ¡Reborn, no te detengas así! – el otro lo ignoró, manteniendo su mirada fija en un niño de cabellos negros y ojos…

¿Rojos?

Sí, era un niño. Tendría poco más de diez años de cabello negro; vestía un sweter de color vino con capucha adornada con orejas de gato, _nekomimis_, pantalones cortos de color negro y estaba descalzo.

— ¿No se quema los pies? – murmuró Tsuna. - ¡Hii!

El niño quizás lo escuchó porque levantó la mirada y sus ojos rojos observaron tímidamente al par, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por la fija mirada que el Hitman le dirigía.

— _Reborn_ – lo reprendió en un murmullo al ver al chico algo asustadizo, quizás y estaba perdido. Se acercó sonriendo y se puso a su altura — Ne, pequeño ¿Estás perdido? – el niño negó – Oh ¿Estás esperando a tu mami o tu papi? – el pequeño volvió a negar, Tsuna suspiró algo descolocado.

— Mi… hermano mayor me trajo aquí – susurró tímidamente, moviendo sus pies un poco nervioso – M-me dijo que lo esperara… Así que espero.

Reborn frunció el ceño detrás de Tsuna y apretó los dientes; al castaño, una sombra oscura cubrió sus ojos y apretó los puños… ¿Habían abandonado a ese niño a su suerte?

* * *

_¿reviews? Toda crítica, opinión y/o sugerencia será bien recibida. ¿Qué opinan de Reborn llamando "Dame-papà" a Tsuna? X3_

_¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba; en Italia, el desayuno es bastante simple; generalmente es café con algún pan dulce como el brioche o cornetto, pero si no te gusta mucho lo dulce, eltoast, tramezzino y panino son una especie de sandwich x3_

**Hane Millefiore.**


End file.
